Be Good For Me
by Demonic Dreamer
Summary: Take Raenef and Eclipse, give them to me, and I'll give you a smutty story with a terrible title. It's yaoi, as well as PWP. Porn Without Plot. If you're going to flame me, please don't do it because you're homophobic.


**Title** Be Good For Me

Eclipse: As in, behave while I tie you down and rape you?

Raenef: It wasn't rape.

Eclipse: Oh, really?

Raenef: I liked it.

Author: ((hugs kinky Raenef))

**Author's Note** Sex is good.

Raenef: Sex?

Eclipse: Y'know, that thing she has us do every night.

Raenef: Oh… that… blushes

Author: Yeah, you know you like it…

Eclipse: We'd like it a lot more if we didn't have to use chains and handcuffs everytime.

Author: Fine. You get scarves next time.

Eclipse: Oh, goody.

**Disclaimer** I don't own this. Must you remind me?

Eclipse: Thank any god there is that Kara Lim and Tokyopop do.

Author: ((runs off to go cry in Raenef's lap))

Raenef: There, there. We know you only write horrible fan fiction to make up for the lameness of the actual manga.

Author: ((sob)) It's really that bad? ((sob))

Raenef: Um… no! Of course not!

**Rating **R

Eclipse: Actually, this might merit a NC—

Author: Shuddup! They'll kick me off because of you!

Eclipse: Good! Just think of the children!

Raenef: Since when do you think of the children?

Eclipse: That's not the point. blushes

* * *

**Be Good For Me**

Raenef wandered the halls of his great castle, searching for his Eclipse. As usual, the young demon lord had checked everywhere, but Eclipse was nowhere to be found. Not in his study, not in the library, not taking a nap in his bedroom, not in the kitchen. Raenef looked out the window of a third floor corridor, and saw Eclipse sitting in the cemetery. Puzzled, Raenef teleported down to the cemetery entrance, and walked to the bench where Eclipse was sitting. He sat down in silence next to him, cuddling up to him as Eclipse secured him in his arms.

'It's been a year since Raenef the IV's permanent departure, since your battle.' Eclipse stated simply, staring at a tombstone, and stroking Raenef's hair. 'You've developed well, Master Raenef,' he continued, congratulating Raenef on his improvements. It was true, Raenef had somewhat matured over the past year. He knew more spells than he ever thought existed, and could perform a perfect Death Drill. He had lost his silly, ditzy, loveable ways (er, for the most part) that affected his reputation as a demon lord. But now, much more than ever, he loved his dear Eclipse, and he had the pleasure in knowing that Eclipse returned his love. Eleven months ago, they had become much more then master and servant. They had become lovers.

Taking advantage of his current position, with his head tucked under Eclipse's chin, Raenef licked his neck, sending a shiver down Eclipse's spine. Continuing with his simple ministrations, Raenef laid kisses and licks all the way down one collarbone, and back up the other, where he finished with a sharp bite that caused Eclipse to gasp and wind his hands into Raenef's hair. Raenef slipped a hand into Eclipse's robes, playing with one erect nipple as he continued licking his was around Eclipse's neck. He picked a spot near the back of Eclipse's neck, where he bit down harder and sucked at, while pinching the nipple. Eclipse cried out in pleasure, a cry of pain mixed with delight, as Raenef finished marking his territory. As Raenef pulled away he caught his lips with his own, pushing Raenef onto his back on the bench. Pinning down Raenef's hands over his head, Eclipse kissed him roughly and deeply, allowing himself to once again explore the mouth that could do so many things. Pulling his own hair out of it's usual ponytail, Eclipse took the satin ribbon and bound Raenef's hands over his head.

'The hands stay there, no matter what. Understood?' Eclipse asked and commanded at the same time, and when Raenef nodded his head Eclipse moved onto Raenef's neck, as he slid his hands over Raenef's shirt, and then under it. He lifted it all the way up until it joined Raenef's hands, and the deliciously pale skin of his master was before him.

Eclipse started by dipping his tongue in Raenef's belly button, and twirling it around inside. Moving from one side of Raenef's stomach to the other, Eclipse reached his diaphragm and bit, causing Raenef to give a quick pant and buck his hips upward. Continuing licking his way up Raenef, Eclipse circled a stiff nipple, Raenef breathing hard. As Eclipse sucked and bit, he reached his other hand up to pinch his nipple. Raenef let out a breathy but nonetheless rather loud moan, arousing Eclipse even more. Moving further up Raenef, Eclipse found his most sensitive spot, his neck. Lightly licking his way to one ear, he sank his teeth into Raenef's fleshy earlobe, tugging down as Raenef whimpered beneath him. Letting go of his lord's ear, Eclipse swiveled is tongue inside it, and kissed Raenef fiercely as he let out another moan. Eclipse pushed his way into Raenef's mouth, his tongue practically jumping down Raenef's throat. Pulling away, he asked, 'Where do you want me, Lord Raenef?'

Raenef opened his mouth to try to form words. Needless to say, he found that he couldn't. Eclipse smiled winningly. 'Hmm, Raenef?'

Raenef bucked his hips as an indication, but Eclipse wanted an answer from him, directly. As to further tease his young master, Eclipse slid his hands down Raenef's body and lightly caressed the growing bulge in Raenef's pants. Raenef squirmed and managed an 'On me.'

'What was that?' Eclipse asked again.

'I want –upmh- you –umph- on me.' Raenef finally got out. Eclipse kissed him again as he fiddled with the buttons on his pants. He slipped a hand in and massaged Raenef's swelling member as he continued kissing him, feeling him enlarge by his touch. Eclipse lowered himself and slid down Raenef's pants, and held the cock in his hands. He kissed the tip, and kissed his way down to the base, licking his way back up .Then, ever so slowly as to tease Raenef, he took him into his mouth. Raenef tried to buck the rest of the way into his mouth, but Eclipse caught on and firmly held to Raenef's hips with his hands. Eclipse started bobbing his head faster, and then he felt Raenef's hands on the back of his head. He pulled away roughly, and replaced Raenef's hands over his head again.

'What did I say about those hands?' Eclipse growled, looking at a very red faced Raenef.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Raenef exclaimed, panting still.

Satisfied, Eclipse went back to taking care of his master, this time taking Raenef whole in his mouth at once. Raenef shuddered as he adjusted to the feel on Eclipse's warm mouth on him again. A few more dips of his head, and Raenef was about to come. Raenef started bucking his hips again, and Eclipse didn't stop him this time. Raenef cried out came in the back of Eclipse's throat, a sharp but happy cry, and fell into darkness. Eclipse swallowed, and sat up to look at his lord, and saw that he had passed out. Untying his hands and re-buttoning his pants, Eclipse gathered him up in his arms, and picked up his shirt as well. 'Go,' he murmured, as he transported Raenef to his bedroom. He tucked Raenef into his sheets, folded up the shirt on a chair, and climbed into bed with his young master. Planting a kiss on his lips, Eclipse wound his arms around his master. Raenef opened one eye, and then the other, and saw Eclipse beside him. Raenef crawled on top of Eclipse and drew him into a deep kiss before they fell asleep with Raenef on top of Eclipse, his head tucked into Eclipse's chin.

* * *

Eclipse: Whoa. No sex. 

Raenef: Damn.

Eclipse: Could you review please? Maybe she'll stop writing if she gets enough of 'em.

Author: Hey!

Eclipse: It's true, the only reason you write these damn things is so that you get more reviews. You like seeing the 'Review Alert' in your little email thingy.

Author: So?

Eclipse: So why do we have to suffer.

Author: Cause it's sexy…. Review please!!


End file.
